


Snowed In

by marichatting



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), i'm so bad at summaries and titles i hate it here, minor julie molina/flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: The group goes on a skiing trip but gets trapped inside their cabin due to a blizzard, so Willie and Alex spend the day together.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Willex Stories! (JATP)





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everyone is alive, and they're all college-aged.
> 
> This is Day 1 of the Twelve Days of Christmas, a series of (non-connected) single-chapter JATP fics! I'll be posting every day until Christmas :)

This trip was a disaster.

They were all on winter break from college, and they were  _ supposed _ to be on a group skiing trip. No parents, just the six of them: Alex, Luke, Reggie, Julie, Flynn, and Willie. It was supposed to be  _ fun. _ They had all pitched in and rented a little cabin in the mountains just ten minutes away from their favorite slopes, and they had arrived the previous night with the intentions of going out skiing the next morning. However, overnight, a freak blizzard had hit, leaving them all trapped inside of the cabin.

Alex sighed heavily as he collapsed onto the couch in the living room of the cabin.

Julie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure we’ll be able to go out in a day or two.”

“I wanted to go  _ today,”  _ Reggie whined from the seat next to the window, where he was staring out at the snow swirling so violently that no one could see anything through it.

“I know,” Julie said, standing in the middle of the living room to address everyone. “We all did. But we don’t  _ have _ to go skiing to have a good time, right?”

“Right,” Flynn piped up, standing up next to her girlfriend with a bright smile. “We’re all friends. We hang out without skiing all the time! Let’s just do something else.”

“Like what?” Reggie asked.

Flynn hummed in thought. “I think I saw some board games in the hall closet,” she suggested.

Reggie perked up. “Monopoly?”

“Maybe,” Flynn said. “I’ll go check.” She walked out of the room and down the hall.

“Reg,” Luke said softly, sitting down in the chair next to his boyfriend. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be playing Monopoly. Remember what happened last time?”

Reggie looked down at his lap. “Yeah, I know.” He looked back up. “But it’ll be better this time.”

“Are you sure?” Luke asked. “Because I don’t want anyone getting hurt again.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Reggie insisted.

“My toe got broken,” Alex chimed in. “That felt like a big deal to  _ me.” _

“That wasn’t my fault and you  _ know _ it,” Reggie snapped, standing from his chair to point angrily at Alex.

“You broke my TV,” Julie reminded him.

“That was an accident!”

“Reg,” Luke said, reaching out to hold Reggie’s hand and gently pull him back down into his chair. “I’m sorry, but you know you get crazy when you play that game.”

Reggie pouted and looked down at his lap. “But it’s my favorite.”

“I know, Bug. But maybe we should just go hang out in the other room instead.”

Reggie looked up at him. “And cuddle?”

Luke smiled. “Of course, Bug. We can do all the cuddling you want. We can even kiss a little.”

Reggie smiled and pulled Luke out of his chair to leave the room. “Awesome, let’s go.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You two are gross.”

“You’re just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don’t,” Luke teased.

Alex scoffed. “Am not.”

“Liar.”

Alex sighed and looked down at his lap. “Yeah.”

Luke and Reggie laughed as they left the room. Julie giggled. Flynn returned just moments later with a small stack of dusty old board games.

“Okay, we don’t have Monopoly, but we  _ do _ have-” she stopped in her tracks when she saw the empty chairs by the window. “Where’d Luke and Reggie go?”

“They said they were gonna go cuddle,” Julie said. “And maybe even kiss a little.”

Flynn shook her head. “Gross.”

“Right?” Alex agreed.

“So you  _ don’t _ want to cuddle me?” Julie asked, pretending to pout.

“I changed my mind,” Flynn said immediately, setting the board games down on the coffee table. “It’s not gross anymore. Let’s go watch a movie- I brought DVDs and my laptop.”

Julie laughed and joined her girlfriend as they, too, left the room. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Willie greeted him, entering the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. “Where is everyone?”

Alex sat up a little taller at the sight of his crush wearing pajamas with his hair pulled back in a scrunchie. “I dunno- they went to go make out, or something.”

“Aw,” Willie said, sitting down next to Alex on the couch. “Cute.”

Alex held back a laugh and how different Willie’s response was from his and Flynn’s.

“So,” Alex said slowly as Willie ate his cereal. “I guess we’re on our own today. What do you wanna do?”

Willie hummed, then gestured at the games Flynn had left on the table. “You wanna play a board game?”

Alex smiled. “Sure.”

They spent the next three or four hours alternating between various board games. Each of their friends walked in at some point whether they were on their way to the kitchen for snacks, to the bathroom, or to look outside at the weather. Luke walked through the living room at one point and gave Alex a knowing smile at the sight of him playing a board game with Willie. Alex scowled at him.

“Hey, it looks like it’s clearing up a bit,” Willie said, looking out the window.

He was right. Alex looked outside to see that it was still snowing, but much less violently. He could actually see the trees in the front yard now.

“Hey,” Willie’s face lit up in excitement. “Let’s go out and play in the snow!”

Alex smiled, feeling a blush rising up in his face. Willie was cute when he was excited. “Okay, sure.”

They quickly pulled on their winter clothes and went outside, where they chased each other around, made snow angels, built a snowman together, and even had a snowball fight.

_ “You’re going down,” _ Willie yelled as he launched yet another snowball at Alex. The blond didn’t even have a chance to move out of the way before the clump of snow hit him directly in the chest. He stumbled backwards and laughed.

“You’ll pay for that!” Alex shouted, throwing his own snowball at Willie.

Their battle continued until Alex’s whole body felt numb and they both agreed they were too cold to stay outside any longer.

“Let’s go in and have some hot chocolate,” Alex suggested.

The two of them went inside and changed into dry clothes, then made some hot chocolate and pulled the couch up right in front of the fireplace. They sat down on the couch together, sipping from their mugs as they felt the heat from the fire warm their cold bodies.

Willie leaned back against the couch and smiled softly at Alex. “I had fun with you today.”

Alex smiled back at him. “Me, too.”

Willie set his mug down on the coffee table and looked back at Alex, firelight reflected in his eyes.

“I really like hanging out with you,” he said after a moment.

Alex could feel his skin heating up, but he couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if it was from the fire. “I like hanging out with you, too.”

They both simply looked at each other for a moment until Willie held out his hand. Alex gladly took it.

Their hands intertwined, Willie scooted closer to Alex and leaned his head on the blonde’s shoulder. This time, Alex was positive he was blushing.

They sat like that for a while, fingers interlocked and Willie’s head fitted into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I really like you, Alex,” Willie finally said, his voice soft, as he gently rubbed his thumb across the back of Alex’s hand.

Alex swallowed hard, feeling his heart speed up at Willie’s words. “I really like you, too,” he confessed.

Willie lifted his head up to look at Alex, but the brunet’s gaze kept darting between his eyes and his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Willie asked suddenly. His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

Alex nodded. “Yes, please.”

Willie smiled as he leaned in, and when their lips met, Alex suddenly felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his whole body as the kiss set him on fire.

When they finally broke apart, Alex smiled fondly at Willie and couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“Ugh,” Luke said from the doorway, snapping Alex out of his happy little bubble. “Gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [lukesreggies ](https://twitter.com/lukesreggies)  
> 


End file.
